1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld personal aid. More particularly, the invention relates to a personal aid combining a carrying case with a personal digital assistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the advent of personal digital assistants, and other portable, handheld electronic devices have simplified the manner in which we transmit, carry and transfer information, these devices have added to the number of objects which we carry with us as we go about our daily routine. For example, in addition to the personal digital assistant storing a vast amount of information, people must still carry medicine, cosmetics, credit cards, various xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d etc.
Unfortunately, the many items we carry with us on a daily basis necessitate the use of a carrying case of some sort to keep all of the items readily accessible. As a result, the electronic devices originally developed to simplify our lives have in fact only added to the many objects we already must keep with us on a daily basis.
With this in mind, a need exists for a convenient way in which to carry the many items we use on a daily basis. The present invention provides such a device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a personal aid including a handheld housing sized to be readily carried by a user. The personal aid further includes eyeglasses coupled to the housing for selective retrieval by a user of the personal aid, a smart card holder formed with the housing and an electronic assistant integrated with the housing. The electronic assistant is linked to the smart card holder in which a smart card is positioned to provide functionality to the electronic assistant.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the eyeglasses are permanently secured to the housing and are rotated between a use position and a storage position.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the eyeglasses are selectively secured to the housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the housing includes a slot shaped and dimensioned for receiving and storing the eyeglasses.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the housing includes a storage compartment, the storage compartment comprising an enclosure shaped and dimensioned for the selective placement of an article therein, and a closure positioned adjacent the enclosure for selectively covering the enclosure so as to maintain an article therein.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the enclosure comprises a rigid recess formed in the housing, the recess including a bottom wall, upstanding sidewalls and an open top.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the electronic assistant includes means for providing a light.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the electronic assistant includes an infrared transmitter and receiver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal aid including a speaker positioned within the housing and coupled to the electronic assistant, wherein the electronic assistant include means for driving speaker.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a personal aid including a container for selectively positioning within the storage compartment.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the smart card is selectively positioned within the smart card holder.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the smart card holder rotates between an secured, closed position and an unsecured, receiving position.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the smart card holder includes a cover.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the electronic assistant includes a plurality of switches controlling operation thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal aid wherein the electronic assistant includes four switches.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.